El Viajero
by twilighttcullen
Summary: Ella, una criatura extraña de la noche...que se encuentra vulnerable en las garras del demonio una tarde que ésta se sale de su casa... Él, un ser oscuro de las sombras, que por causas del destino, decide entrar en una segunda época de rebeldía. Lo que lo llevara a tomar de manera posesiva a una pequeñita indefensa, aprovechando la diferencia de fuerzas...¡LEMMONS!
1. Prologo

=Prologo=

(N/A) NO PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI PERMISO.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, algunos de ellos yo lo invente. La historia de me autoría.

**Summary:** Ella, una criatura extraña de la noche...que se encuentra vulnerable en las garras del demonio una tarde que ésta se separa de la manada...

Él, un ser oscuro de las sombras, que por causas del destino, decide entrar en una segunda época de rebeldía. lo que lo llevara a tomar de manera posesiva a una pequeñita indefensa, aprovechando la diferencia de fuerzas...¡LEMMONS!

**Géneros**: romance, sobrenatural, misterio, drama.

**Advertencias:**

Este fic puede que no sea de agrado para muchos, así que si lo lees será bajo tu responsabilidad. ¡Fic Oscuro! Puede contener:

-pensamientos oscuros.

-acciones violentas.

-actitudes crueles.

-Pedofilia (la excitación o el placer sexual se obtienen, principalmente, a través de actividades o fantasías sexuales con niños de, generalmente, entre 8 y 12 años) (se le denomina pedófilo a un individuo de al menos 16 años de edad)

(N/A) mi intención no es promover ciertas prácticas que se verán durante la historia, solamente es una historia que para poder desarrollarse debe de pasar por estas fases. Espero no perturbar sus mentes, que no es mi objetivo; como toda seguidora de Twilight, tengo una historia en mente y solamente la saco de ahí y la reproduzco aquí. SI LO LEES ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.

…

…

Esta historia dedicada a todas mis seguidoras, especialmente a mi queridísimo aquelarre de brujas….

Esta historia se centra en Edward y Bella….

Sucesos llevan a Edward a obsesionarse con una linda Isabella, algo torpe, simpática. El ha sufrido mucho en su vida mientras vivía con su abuelo Robert, aunque sus cambios de humor y actitud no tendrán nada que ver con su amargado pasado.

Bella cae entre sus garras quizá no de manera de cuentos de hadas, no de la manera tierna y dulce como muchos creen.

Espero disfruten esta nueva creación. Como mencione antes es un fic oscuro. Habrá dolor, llanto, perdida (no de muerte), abandono, rechazo y…más dolor.


	2. Prefasio

El viajero

=PREFASIO=

(Narrador)

Unos ojos verdes la observaban mientras ella caminaba del instituto hasta su casa; se veía tan hermosa con ese caminar, esa ropa que tria puesta; unos jeans gastados, una sudadera gris con el logo de la banda de rock _"RED_**"** y sus inseparables comverse negros. Si, el lo sabía, pues él se había grabado a fuego en su mente cada detalle, cada pequeña cosa que ella hacía, usaba o decía cada día, de cada semana, de cada mes.

Porque llevaba varios meses siguiéndola por todas partes como un loco obsesionado, ya que precisamente eso era; un loco, estúpida y obsesionadamente enamorado de ella, la niña de ojos marrones, tan lindos y brillantes, pues estaban llenos de vida.

Nunca en su miserable y rechazada vida había sentido algo parecido a esto; era tan mágico, que hasta su corazón- frio y hecho piedra por el destino, el desamor y la soledad- saltaba de alegría con tan solo verla aunque sea un momento.

Ella por el contrario, no tenía ni la menor idea de que aquel joven, guapo y aislado doctor la acosaba de aquella manera tan intensa y enfermiza. No…pues si lo supiera, seguramente la chiquilla se asustaría tremendamente, y lo que menos deseaba era que esa hermosa niña se alejara y no quisiera verlo o peor aún, que le tuviera miedo, ¡NO! Eso no; soportaría que se molestara por ser tan atrevido y pedófilo, pero jamás resistiría que ella le temiera, y con mucha razón la joven lo haría. Más por su cabeza la niña solo pensaba despreocupadamente o que haría el día de mañana…

Estaba pensando en salir a explorar el bosque, que pues hace ya varios años que no lo hace, y con obvia razón, pues siempre terminaba lastimada, físicamente sobretodo, aun que aun recuerda aquella vez que la asusto un oso bebe; gracias a dios el pequeño osezno vagaba solitario por aquella zona, porque de haber sido que estuviera con su madre, esta sería otra historia.

Como era fin de semana, temprano podría ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para leer durante esos días, pues se extendía un puente de suspensión de clases hasta el miércoles. Ya que los maestros tenia reunión sobre el asunto de una nueva reforma educativa, de trabajo y bla…bla…bla…

Ella era una chica que por lo regular -para no decir "siempre"- podía atención a cualquier detalle que concierne a la secundaria…pero en ese momento su mente divagaba por otra dimensión en la cual solo existían unos profundos e intimidantes ojos verdes.

_Huye mientras puedas, Corre más rápido._

_Las sombras se encuentran tras de ti…_

_Las sombras te persiguen…_

_..._

_..._


	3. El Inicio del Viaje

=EL VIAJERO=

=Capitulo 3 * El Inicio del Viaje*=

**Phoenix, 2000 Enero.**

Hace 165 días, 3960 horas, 237600 segundos partí mi carrera de libertad, algo que siempre quise, lo que siempre desee. Nada ni nadie podría detenerme. Con tan solo un par de cambios de ropa, mis ahorros en el banco, con un poco de dinero "prestado" de la caja fuerte de mi abuelo. Todo dentro de una puta mochila de marca que mi hermana me había comprado hace unos meses.

Ahora me encontraba en un hotelucho de cuarta, con una resaca de días, sentía aun las sensaciones de gozo de la maldita cocaína en mi sistema. Salí de la cama, la cual estaba más incomoda que el piso, me puse unos vaqueros y una playera negra luego tome mi chaqueta en una mano, en la otra la mochila. Di una última mirada a este chiquero llamado cuarto; latas de cerveza en el piso, envolturas de botanas, bolsas de comida, gomas de mascar de varios días pegadas en el sucio suelo…en fin, todo asquerosamente vulgar. Si, ese soy yo Edward Masen. Llegue hasta el "bar" que se encontraba en la primera planta. Me senté en uno de los banquillos de la barra dejando mis pertenencias en el lugar de al lado. Le pedí al encargado del lugar una cerveza bien helada. Daba tragos tranquilamente recordando mi inmunda vida;

Toda mi vida escuchando lo mismo de siempre de los labios de abuelo "…no sirves para nada, eres un vago sin oficio ni beneficio", las patéticas quejas de su segunda esposa Caroline, que mas bien parecía su hija, pidiéndole dinero para re estirarse las arrugas e implantarse silicona en los pechos. Pero sobre todo el hecho de tener que soportarlo a él, James…mi primo, hijo del único hijo varón de mi abuelo: Marcus se llamaba. La estúpida hermana menor de Caroline, que tenía más o menos mi edad; sus tontas e ilusas insinuaciones, los gritos provenientes de su habitación cuando se encerraba con un idiota mientras mi abuelo no se encontraba en la ciudad. Así como también lidiar con el escándalo de sus amigas rubias peliteñidas, que no hacían otra cosa más que hablar de sexo y presumir la maquinaria de cada uno de sus novios.

Durante dieciséis años de mi vida trate de ser bueno, el mejor en la escuela, no tenia vicios, mis amigos eran los hijos de los socios y amigos de mi abuelo Robert. Tocaba la guitarra y el piano para darle placer a él, desde los siete años tome clases de lenguaje italiano, francés, ruso, español, alemán, japonés…y otros tantos mas hasta perfeccionar cada uno. Hasta acepte ser novio de la hija del próximo inversionista de la empresa…esa misma chica con la que me iba a casar hace cinco meses atrás. Todo eso fui, el chico ejemplar, ese del que sus padres estarían muy orgullosos, ese al que se le aplaude y se le recibe con un pastel de chocolate recién horneado porque ya se ha graduado con honores. Lamentablemente yo…no tuve nada de eso. Al contrario…al llegar a casa, solo obtenía insultos y burlas por parte de james, miradas de desprecio y asco de Caroline, la molestia y socarronería de Heidi mi "tía" …pero lo más doloroso y humillante, eran las palabras de Robert, palabras menospreciativas; _"…no eres buenos", "te falta mucho", "no es suficiente", "tu esfuerzo es mediocre", "deberías aprender de James…"_

Eso era lo que más me enfermaba James, James James…quien aun siendo un chico de buenas calificaciones nunca pudo igualarme, quien no le intereso aprender a hablar más allá que español y francés…, que odiaba la música y mas tocarla, sobre todo la clásica…, tenia cualidades…pero también defectos; fumaba y bebía, no le interesaba la ley, seguido se veía involucrado en peleas de bares hasta parar en la delegación 48 horas detenido, Robert tenía que ir a sacarlo pagando costosas fianzas.

Al graduarme de la secundaria, feliz esperaba que Robert estuviera ahí, orgulloso por mí. Pero no, el se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad en la ceremonia de fin de cursos en la secundaria en la que estudiaba mi primo que era dos años menor que yo.

Ese día todo cambio, ese día me jure que "ya no más", ese día fue cuando todo empezó. Al salir de la estúpida ceremonia, en vez de ir a mi casa para "celebrar", me metí por primera vez a un antro, me tome mi primera cerveza…me emborrache. No regrese a la mansión hasta la mañana siguiente…y la discusión con mi abuelo, fue el detonante para convertirme en lo que ahora soy.

Mis calificaciones no bajaron, pero mi actitud de niño pacifico cambio. No pedía permiso al salir a algún lado, llegaba a la hora que quería, bebía. Al cumplir los diecinueve años ya tenía la pinta de fumador. Comencé a juntar dinero en el banco, pues ya no quería depender del viejo…mi carácter rebelde fue en aumento y cada vez lo alimentaba mas el ver como mi primo se regodeaba de los aplausos que le brindaban..Incluso la propia Caroline y su hermana. Ese hecho nunca lo entendí hasta que una noche que Robert salió de viaje y creían que yo no me encontraba en casa, ese par de zorras estaba revolcándose en la cama con James.

Ahora estoy aquí siendo una porquería; me pinte el cabello cobrizo a un color negro azabache y utilizo lentes de contacto.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- me pregunto un hombre de esos metaleros rudos, que andan en motos fastidiando a cuantos se les atraviesan.

-Cosas…- le conteste secamente.

-Una miseria seguramente- dijo burlón. Esa afirmación me enfureció.

-¿qué putas estas buscando? ¿A caso quieres mi puño marcado en tu asquerosa cara?-le grite saltando de mi asiento.

El hombre se irguió también cabreado que aun con su estatura no me pasaba mis un metro noventa y cuatro.

-mira niño estúpido no sabes con quien te estás metiendo- en seguida vi como otros tres tipos se paraban de sus asientos colocándose en posición según ellos intimidante, a mi me parecía que eran un cuarteto de rucos que se iban a ganar una paliza.

Me reí cínicamente.

-¿Qué me van a hacer bola de ancianos? ¿A caso me golpearan con sus bastones?- me carcajee en sus rostros barbudos.

El idiota que estaba junto a mi me lanzo el primer puñetazo, pero gracias a mi habilidad de años pude esquivarlo propinándole a él un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. En seguida vinieron encima los otros tipos, lo cual les costó varios puños en el rostro…

-No quiero pleitos en mi local ¡largo de aquí muchacho!- intervino el encargado con un bate en la mano.

-cierra la boca imbécil-lo amenace. El idiota giro la barra y alzo el bate en forma de ataque.

-¡largo de aquí vicioso!-no tenía tiempo de andar con niñerías así que de mi bolsillo trasero saque en par de billetes y se los avente al hombre en sus narices. Agarre mi mochila y antes de salir escuche la voz del cantinero- Larry…- le llamo al otro guarro- te he dicho que no me volvieras a armar otro de tus escándalos en mi bar-

-esto no fue nada John…-

El sol estaba en su punto. Phoenix fue una mala idea después de todo. No tenía vehículo, y no tenia de otra más que caminar. Estaba a punto de irme cuando vi a mi lado izquierdo cuatro motocicletas clásicas.

-Después de todo es mi día de suerte-

Me las arregle para prenderla, me monte en ella y emprendí a mi nuevo destino: Texas.

[]**[]

[]**[]

[]**[]

**Forks, 2000 Septiembre. **

De puntillas…

Un, dos, tres…

Un, dos, tres…

Salto, salto…

Giro

Un, dos, tres…

Un, dos, tres…

Salto, salto…

Giro

-Vamos niñas, lo hacen muy bien- nos alentaba la maestra de ballet. Tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero mi mama insistía en inscribirme en la academia.

De puntillas…

Brazos arriba y giro…

Brazos arriba y giro…

Un, dos, tres…

Un, dos, tres…

-¡AUCH!- grite al sentir que mi pie se deslizaba hacia un lado. Se me había torcido el tobillo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Bella?- me pregunto la señorita Susan.

-Me duele el tobillo- me queje.

-oh sí, creo que te lo has fracturado. Llamare a Renee-

-se me dificulta dar los giros- le dije mientras ella localizaba a mamá.

-pequeña, con practica los dominaras, -

-no es cierto, ya llevo aquí dos años, tres huesos rotos y ningún avance- exclame exasperada.

-cielo, apenas cumplirás ocho años, no te preocupes-

Espere a que mi madre viniera por mí.

-Cariño!...oh Bella, te has lastimado nuevamente-

-soy torpe mami-

-lo siento hermosa. Te llevare al consultorio del doctor Carlisle-

Odiaba los hospitales. Iba al menos dos veces al año por quebraduras de huesos, o golpes en la cabeza. Todo por causa de mi patosidad, que aun no sabemos de quien la herede, pues mi padre Charlie era el jefe de la policía y tenia muy buenos reflejos, y mi madre bailaba sobre pistas de hielo. Lo único bueno de ir al hospital, era que siempre me atendía el doctor Cullen, era un señor de cuarenta y cinco años, pero que se veía como de treinta. Tenía una esposa; Esme, muy hermosa que también aparentaba menos años que los que en verdad tenía; la pareja tenía cuatro hijos, dos de ellos adoptados: los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie. Alice y Emmett, eran biológicos. Todos ellos muy hermosos, de piel muy blanca. Los que más me caían bien de sus hijos eran Alice y Emmett; ella que parecía duendecillo de navidad, bajita de pelito corto, platicaba mucho. Él, al contrario de su hermana era muy alto, de mucho musculo que me hacia reír hasta del clima. Alice era ginecóloga, emmett cardiólogo, Jasper nutriólogo, Rosalie neuróloga, Carlisle pediatra y cirujano, además que era el director del hospital. Esme se dedicaba a su casa.

-hola Bella, ¿otra visita?- me saludo un Emmett burlón- se nota que nos extrañas-

-Emmett- lo reprendió su padre cuando éste entro al consultorio.

-buenos días Renee, Bella- nos saludo- ¿necesitabas algo Emmett?-

-si papá. Es respecto a lo de Oregón, pero más tarde hablamos- lo dijo en tono serio.

-está bien hijo, nos vemos en la comida-

-adiós Bells, señora Swan-

-ahora si Bella, ¿qué hueso te has roto?- bromeo.

-se ha lastimado el tobillo en sus prácticas de ballet-

-vamos a revisarte- se puso de pie y me señalo la camilla. Me senté en ella y comenzó a hacerme el chequeo; comenzó con tocar varias partes y preguntarme si me dolía y que tanto.

-bueno, por lo que veo, si esta fracturado. Nada de gravedad, en tres semanas estarás como nueva- sonrió- aun así tendré que vendarla- saco un bote de alguna pomada y lo aplico en todo mi tobillo, después saco unas vendas y con cuidado me las puso. Lleno una receta en su bloc, arranco la hoja y se la extendió a mi madre- le recete unos analgésicos inofensivos para el dolor y una pomada para la inflamación.

- Gracias Carlisle- le agradeció mi mama.

-¿ahora como te sientes pequeña?-

-mejor doctor Cullen-

Luego de despedirnos fuimos a la comisaria para ir a comer con papá.

Antes extrañaba Jacksonville, el calor, la playa, los días soleados, la calidez del lugar. Pero en estos dos años que he vivido aquí en Forks, aprendí a querer todo su alrededor, aprendí a amar cada cosa que por más insignificante que pudiera parecer, estaba ahí, para ser de utilidad. El color verde de los arboles, el olor a tierra mojada, el frio, la humedad, el chocolate caliente de las mañanas, los abrazos de mis padres para acurrucarnos a ver televisión; todas esas cosas son lo que amo ahora.

Me gusta mucho estudiar, soy muy buena en ello, sobre todo en las matemáticas. Algún día espero trabajar en una de esas oficinas, de las grandes empresas que se ven en la televisión. En la escuela me molestan mucho mis compañeros porque soy la mejor de la clase en todo; hay una niña que no le caigo bien: Jessica, junto con sus amigas, Lauren y Victoria que se la pasan fastidiándome por cualquier cosa. Su ultima travesura hacia mí, fue hace tres días, en la biblioteca escolar; yo llevaba varios libros en mis manos a mi casa, justo cuando me iba, ellas aparecieron y me quitaron todos los libros para después romperlos; pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta, era de la presencia de la señorita Smith (encargada del lugar), y las mando a la dirección, las castigaron con tres semanas de suspensión ya que eran de sexto grado.

En una semana cumplo los ocho años, y tengo que festejarlos con un pie quebrado, encerrada en mi cuarto y sin nada que hacer. Y esto apenas comienza, pues mi vida aun es corta, y quien sabe cuántos accidentes mas no he de sufrir en un futuro.

Tengo pocos amigos, en la escuela solo a Ángela, pero en la playa de la Push están mis otros amigos, hijos de los compañeros de mi papá; Seth que es de mi edad es hijo del oficial Harry Clearwater y Sue. Jacob mi mejor amigo, que es como mi hermano mayor, acaba de cumplir los quince al igual que Leah, la cual estoy segura que está enamorada de él. Siempre me divierto con ellos en esas escapadas a la playa; que, aunque este muy fría el agua, duramos horas nadando y viendo las ballenas.

Útilmente Jake se ha estado portando muy extraño; ya casi no lo veo y su padre me dice que está enfermo. Pero sé que no es cierto, porque ayer que fui a visitar a Seth, me acerque a la ventana y vi como cruzaba por el bosque un grupo de jóvenes; junto a ellos estaba Jacob, estaba segura que estaba cayendo en malos pasos, ese muchacho Sam era como el líder de la pandilla. Se la pasaban vagando en el bosque hasta altas horas de la noche. Lo más extraño de eso, fue ver a Leah salir de la casa y unirse al grupo, juro que me pareció ver que llevaba un tatuaje en toda la muñeca simulando una pulsera.

Lo que más triste me ponía, era que seguramente no pasaría este cumpleaños junto a él como todos los años anteriores. Jake siempre me consolaba cuando yo tenía miedo, incluso reviso toda mi habitación para acerciorarse que no había ningún mounstro en mi armario o debajo de la cama. Antes de irse a su casa en las tardes, me contaba las historias de su tribu. Me traía hamburguesas de esas tan ricas que solo Sue sabia preparar.

-¿No piensas comerte esas papas fritas orugita?-

-ya no tengo hambre papi-

-Bella, te dije que pidieras la orden chica, la mediana aun es mucha comida para ti-

-Lo siento mamá, pero con la orden chica no iba a llenar- sentí un leve rubor que me cubría el rostro.

-Déjala Renee, la niña está creciendo, necesita comer bien- protesto mi padre, mamá solo rodo los ojos. Había muchas cosas en las que mis padres estaban en desacuerdo, pero aun así se amaban mucho; una de ellas era en las formas de comer; a papa le gustaba mucho comer hamburguesas, pizza, sushi, comida china, todo lo que sea comida rápida, en cambio mamá optaba por cosas más laboriosas pero que ella misma pudiera preparar.

- Charlie, ¿quieres que tan pronto hagamos otra visita al doctor? La última vez que comió más de la cuenta se enfermo de su estomago y esos tú lo sabes muy bien- le recordó Renee molesta.

-Ya, ya Renee, no es para tanto, eres una exagerada- ella bufo exasperada aventando la servilleta en la mesa.

-olvídalo, todo lo tomas a la ligera, mejor paga la cuenta y vámonos-

Nos fuimos a casa, pero Charlie tuvo que regresar a la comisaria, al parecer hubo una emergencia; lo único que entendí fue que un animal había atacado a uno de los leñadores al sur del pueblo.

Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama boca abajo con un libro boca abajo; _"Romeo y Julieta"_, no era uno de mis favoritos debido al trágico final de sus protagonistas, pero tenía que hacer una reseña respecto a la historia, a su autor y a su fama. En leer, era un hobby para mí. Leía al menos un libro al mes. Jake decía que le parecía aburrido leer, a menos que tratara de historias de terror o algo por el estilo, justamente lo que yo odiaba. A lo único a lo que yo le temía aquí en Forks eran tres cosas:

En las noches escuchar aullar a los lobos…

Las sombras que hacía el árbol que estaba enfrente de mi ventana; sus ramas se veían como manos que parecían arrastrarme hasta afuera...

Y la oscuridad; pues como siempre estaba nublado, la luz de la luna estaba oculta y la negrura de la noche dominaba todo a su paso…

[]**[]

[]**[]

[]**[]

**Texas, 2000 Febrero. **

(Edward pov)

Más sol. Aun no tengo idea de porque diablos escogí esta maltita ruta. En fin, algo bueno debía de haber; por estos rumbos abundan las chicas con ganas de una buena follada. Me tope con muchas de ellas, pero seleccione las que valían un poco la pena, no quería que me ocurriera como en chicago, antes de partir mi viaje, que me tire a una vieja en un bar de mala muerte en los baños del lugar, la cual gritaba mucho, pero no eran gritos sensuales y sexys, eran más bien chillido lastimeros para mis oídos. Fue una asquerosa experiencia, ni siquiera un buen orgasmo me dio, y la muy zorra aun así quería que le pagara quinientos dólares. Como yo no le quise pagar pos sus servicios, llamo a un tipo alto y musculoso para que me propinara una golpiza, y el muy idiota termino con tres costillas y la nariz rotas; yo no Salí tan bien librado, solo con un ojo morado, una cortada en el pómulo derecho…pero el infeliz se llevo la peor parte.

-Adiós cariño- se despidió la puta con la que dormí anoche; una rubia voluptuosa de ojos café claro.

-Adiós- le conteste agriamente. Odiaba las hipocresías. Termine de abotonarme la camisa. Tire un par de dólares en la cama donde estaba la rubia aun desnuda para que pagara el hotel.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunto relamiéndose los labios.

-NO- agarre mis cosas y me largue de ahí. Mientras me dirigía a mi vehículo, es decir, la moto robada, prendí un cigarrillo, le di un par di inaladas y deje salir el humo de una sola exhalada.

[]**[]

[]**[]

[]**[]

**California, 2000 Mayo.**

(Edward pov)

Ropas nuevas, zapatos nuevos. Una buena apariencia ante todos. Solo había un problema, cerca de llegar a aquí, la maldita motocicleta se descompuso, además de que la había registrado como robada el muy maldito viejo. Me deshice de ese pedazo de chatarra, de una manera muy peculiar, compre un galón de gasolina y en un lugar desconocido la queme.

-Hola guapo ¿Por qué tan solo?- me pregunto una mujer visiblemente mayor que yo; cabello negro de ojos azules, muy buen cuerpo.

-Hola- le sonreí como se que a las chicas les gusta – busco una buena compañía- le dije con voz sugestiva.

-qué casualidad, yo también busco una muy buena y placentera compañía- se acerco mas a mí y tomo la solapa de mi chaqueta- ¿tú que sugieres?-

-Bueno yo acepto lo que tú propongas…-

-esto es lo que yo propongo- tiro de mí y me beso…

[]**[]

[]**[]

[]**[]

**Forks, 2000 Septiembre.**

(Carlisle pov)

Luego de que Bella y su madre se fueran fui a buscar a Emmett, y sea lo que sea que me fuera a decir debía ser grave, me lo confirmaba su rostro serio con una mezcla de preocupación. Hace unas semanas recibimos un informe donde menciona que ha incrementado el número de asesinatos por animales en el estado de Oregón; el documento decía que no se sabía a ciencia cierta la causa de la muerte, si era por la extraña anemia o por las mordidas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, que eran principalmente: muñecas y cuello.

Todos lo asociaban al incremento desmedido de la población de pumas de montaña y lobos, pero según en los últimos informes, todo va a dar a la conclusión de que posiblemente estas personas no murieron a causa de el ataque de un animal, sino mas bien que se trata de un homicidio; hace aproximadamente dos meses escaparon cuatro internos del _Instituto Psiquiátrico del Estado de Nueva York. _Tres hombres y una mujer; Dan Connor de 29 años, Joshua Denver de 21, Chris Gómez de 25 y Lauren Mallory de 19…

Enseguida de enterarse de la ausencia de los pacientes, se dio inicio a la búsqueda, y por voz de varios testigos, se les vio por última vez en la pista con destino a Oregón; estos jóvenes se encuentran perturbados mentalmente, su comportamiento es demasiado violento, y, a dos de los enfermeros los atacaron dejando severas mordeduras en los brazos.

Al enterarme de dichos sucesos, sentía un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo. Como era posible que una persona pudiese tener este comportamiento tan monstruoso.

-Emmett- el chico ya lo esperaba sentado en una esquina del escritorio.

-Papá…Alice, casi dio con él…-

[]**[]

[]**[]

[]**[]

**Oregón, 2000 15 de Agosto.**

(Edward pov)

Acabo de llegar…es un clima mucho mejor, y más deseado por mí. Nubes, frio, brisa al amanecer, y…muchas chicas guapas.

Todo lo que buscaba.

Llevaba cerca de una semana aquí, hospedado en un hotel más decente. Una ducha de agua caliente, una cena deliciosa, y el ligero y fresco viento de la pacifica noche.

-...mmmmm…- ronroneo una melosa voz desde el balcón de al lado – que delicioso manjar- luego la chica que por cierto era una pelirroja guapísima se carcajeo como si se estuviera burlando de mi…- si, una deliciosa cena…-

-¿Así? – le sonreí seductoramente. La mujer/puta pareció fascinada y sorprendida por mis facciones como ellas les denominaban "hermosas y perfectas". – yo se muchas cosas con respecto a la diversión-

- ¿te gustaría mostrármelas?-

-será un placer- afirme.

[]**[]

[]**[]

[]**[]

(Narrador)

Una linda joven caminaba de noche por las oscuras calles de Oregón. De pronto sintió como alguien la seguía. Esa figura se regodeaba de el miedo de su víctima, sabía que iba a corre y le daría la ventaja al fi y al cabo ya sabía cuál sería el fin de esa muchacha. Fue así como el día 19 de agosto apareció en primera plana del periódico, el nuevo ataque de los_ "cuatro fugitivos del hospital psiquiátrico"_. eso era lo que todo el mundo creía...

...

...

BESOS SANGRIENTOS...

TWILIGHTTCULLEN...


	4. Chapter 4

.[...] chikas a tooooooooooodas...una felicitacion...por el dia de la mujer...UN pokito atrasada..pero aki ando jejejjejejejeje]...abrazos de todo cariño...a los chavos ke no solo las festejen este dia ni el del cumpleaños...si ke todos los dias del años...

muchas gracias por sus comentarios! la kiero...

…

**=Capitulo 2*LA HERENCIA MASEN*=**

(Narrador)

Una vida. Una vida no es aquella en la que consiste un corazón latiendo y un cuerpo a 36 grados de temperatura, una vida no es despertar cada mañana y andar en pie todos los días.

Una vida es aquella: con un corazón pero DE AMOR, y un cuerpo tibio porque recibe el calor DE LA PERSONA QUE ESTA A TU LADO. Una vida es el despertar y ver LA SONRISA DEL AMOR DE TU VIDA y andar juntos DE LA MAN0 todos los días POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS.

En este mundo se sufre, si, todos lo sabemos; se derraman lagrimas, se pierden am0res, se destruyen sueños, se parten corazones, se llevan decepciones, se humillan…

Pero también: se es feliz, se persevera, se cumplen sueños, se reconstruyen corazones, se cumplen ilusiones, se ríe de alegría, se sonríe…SE VIVE, se vive…

Dos mundos que construyen uno solo, dos polos, dos puntos opuestos: ascender y descender, adelante y hacia atrás, hielo y fuego, el celo y el infierno, el bien y el mal, la felicidad y la desgracia…la vida y la muerte…

Tu escoges tu propio camino, tu construyes tus propios obstáculos, tú mismo te vendas los ojos, tu mismo te descalzas los pies.

El destino a veces es injusto, otras benéfico. No importa cuánto queras escapar de él.

En este caso el destino quiso ser desgraciado con EL, lo torturo, lo cambio, lo trasformo, lo arraigo. Maldito destino, ahora está muerto en vida (No tiene amor, ahora no hay corazón (esta frio como el hielo), se encuentra vagando en el limbo, dispuest5o a dejarse arrastras por las redes del infierno.

¿Para qué ser un buen chico? Si hace mucho que dejo de serlo. Si maldad le dio del destino, maldad aceptaría.

Edward Masen, se encontraba caminando solo por las calles frías y oscuras de Seattle. Hace tres meses que llego am la ciudad, justo lo que necesitaba, un lugar frio, húmedo, nublado…pero aun así no era lo adecuado; el departamento en el que vivía era mediano, y había muchas ventanas, además de que sus vecinos eran algo desconfiados, debido a la desaparición de la chica del 123 en la quinta planta; se llamaba Brenda.

En una hora mas comenzaría a amanecer, pero sabía que no saldría el sol por los siguientes días. Odiaba el sol, siempre lo odio, por ello viajo mucho para encontrar un lugar como este.

Mas entrada la mañana mientras pasaba por un puesto de revistas, le llamo mucho la atención la pagina principal de periódicos y revistas con el rostro de su abuelo Robert. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el encabezado:

"Fallece el presidente de las compañías Masen, Robert Masen Matheson"

Se acerco y tomo la revista…¡NO! Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué? Nunca se espero tal noticia. U abuelo tenía 67 años y era un hombre fuerte, con potencial, gran característica de un Masen.

Sin estar seguro de poder controlar sus emociones, compra la revista sin mirarla y se fue directo a su departamento. Sentía adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, sentía, su cuerpo contraerse, de pronto el abrigo que traía puesto comenzó a ahogarle.

(Edward pov)

No, no podía ser. Mi abuelo no pida estar muerto, el era un hombre my sano, no padecía de ninguna enfermedad.

Trate de llegar lo más pronto posible al edificio al centro de la ciudad. Me subí al elevador y maldita sea estaba lleno. Presione el botón de mi piso que lamentablemente era el último, es decir el noveno. Espere a que cada individuo llegar a su planta.

Cuando por fin Salí del elevador y entre por la puta puerta me sentí frenético. A pesar de todo yo quería mucho a mi abuelo. Era el padre de mi madre, me "cuido", me educo, quiso hacerme un hombre perfecto, pero sobre todo, sabía que él me quería, a su modo pero lo hizo.

Me senté en el sillón, con la revista en mano…y hojee hasta llegar a la página de la noticia. Me sorprendí por la cantidad de información privada tenia.

"_el gran empresario Robert Masen Thompson, falleció el día viernes 13 de febrero del presente año" _

Eso quería decir que murió hace cinco días…

"_Dicho suceso se mantuvo en discreción por petición de la familia, hasta el día de ayer por la tarde; gracias a una fuente cercana a la familia. Esta misma fuente anónima, revelo hechos que_ _nos era todos de total desconocimiento, incluso para su familia, la cual se sorprendió mucho. La primera noticia revela, que Robert tenía en su poder, la "desaparecida" fortuna de su difunto abuelo Thomas Anthony Masen. _

…_Rumora que el hijo de Thomas, solo utilizo una fracción de ese dinero para crear sus propios cimientos, pues al parecer era un hombre orgulloso y de éxito, ya que en unas cuantas décadas logro su objetivo. El resto de la "plata fue secretamente guardada haciéndolo pasar por robado; aprovechando que en ese entonces, el abuso, secuestro y asalto eran lo más común…._

_Así que Ian, padre de Robert, heredo a su hijo las dos fortunas de la familia; este a su vez continúo con el secreto, pero aun así llevando a la cima a la compañía Masen…_

_No se sabe a ciencia cierta la cantidad exacta, pero se sabe que son muchos millones"_

Por dios! Cuanta información. Todo este tiempo ocultándolo.

-¿Quién estará filtrando información de este tipo?- me pregunte en voz alta. ¿Sería el mismo abogado? No, el es de confianza. No podría ser el. Además aquí dice que solo son rumores, nada es comprobado, quizás nada de lo que dice aquí es verdad. Lo único que me preocupaba era que si algo de esto era cierto; seguramente todo irá a parar a manos de James y esas arpías.

"_pero eso no es todo; también se rebeló que toda la cuantiosa fortuna probablemente haya sido heredada a su nieto mayor "Edward Anthony Masen" _

¿Qué diablos…?

"_Alguien más informo que unas horas antes de morir, Robert cambio su testamento, dejando como heredero universal al primogénito de su única hija mujer Elizabeth…aun hay más secretos por descubrir pero hasta ahora esta es la única información con la que contamos…_

_..De la Sra. Caroline Simmons y su hermana Tanya -su actual esposa y cuñada-, no menciona nada al respecto, al igual que James Ronald primo hermano de Edward… _

…_ignoramos ante cual fue la causa de la muerte del magnate, solo tenemos en claro, que fue un excelente padre, esposo y abuelo…un hombre de negocios, éxito como todo Masen"_

"_si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas; Edward Anthony Masen, podría convertirse en uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo_"

Solté la revista de golpe. Ahora mismo debía corroborar lo que decía la revista, pero mientras tanto la prensa estará como loca por saber la verdad.

-Jencks?- llame por teléfono al abogado de la familia.

-si?-

-soy Edward- escuche un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Sr. Masen. He estado tratando de localizarlo…-

-donde estas?- lo interrumpí.

-ahora mismo en Vancouver Sr.-

-perfecto. Yo estoy en Seattle, ven hacia acá…te mandare la dirección por SMS-

-entendido Sr. Esta tarde estaré allá- colgué e hice otra llamada.

-¿si diga?- era la voz irritada y maleducada de Tanya.

-¿Cuánto tiempo zorrita?- me burle- ¿me has extrañado?

-maldito, infeliz, cobarde- grito - ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar? Esta ya no es tu casa!.

-te equivocas…- espete- esa casa es muy mía. ¿No has leído las noticias nuevas?- de eso ultimo no estaba del todo seguro, pero solo la estaba poniendo a prueba. Quería saber cuál era su reacción ante la posibilidad de quedarse sin nada. Su respiración era errática y entrecortada, desde un principio lo supe; estaba furiosa.

-Lo que dicen los medios no es verdad idiota…ni siquiera se sabe quien dijo semejante estupidez…el maldito viejo nos amaba, nosotros éramos su familia, nosotros no lo abandonamos, por lo tanto somos sus herederos…y con ese dinero disfrutaremos verte vagando como pordiosero en las calles- me reí, a carcajada suelta, era imposible resistirse al escucharla hablar. No sabía porque, pero cada estupidez que salía de su pendeja boca me hacia demasiada gracia.

-acabo de hablar con Jencks…- probé un poco más

-mentiroso, nosotras vimos los documentos aquella vez que hizo el testamento…todo era nuestro y de James, a ti solo te toco un 30 % de la fortuna, el cual debería pertenecernos también – hizo una pausa- Jencks menciono ese mismo día que murió el anciano, que quería citarnos, pero nos quería a todos y por tu culpa no ha podido suceder dicha reunión- suspiro, luego rio- tu no mereces nada…y mi hermana se encarara de quitarte lo que te toco- esto último lo grito nuevamente enojada. Vaya bipolar! Reí con ganas-

-pobre ingenua, me saludas a tu puta hermana y a mi querido primo- y sin más colgué. Mi teléfono era nuevo y sofisticado, le quite el chip y le puse otro.

….

….

Leía una y otra vez, y no me podía sacar de la cabeza aquellas palabras; yo? Edward Masen heredero universal? Si esos resultaba verdad, tomaría el poder; no permitiría que ese trió de pulgas pusiera sus manos en el mando de las compañías Masen. Seguramente harían de las suyas. Este era el momento de volver, pero…eso significaría exponerme…

Tendría que encontrar otra solución…ya hablaría con Jencks…

Me senté a ver correr el tiempo…el paso de los autos…el volar de las aves, las malnacidas que si podían ser libres; viajar por los horizontes…¡que envidia! Y yo, estar solo y amargado viendo la vida asar.

Me levante para abrirle la puerta a Jencks, justo cuando dio el primer toque en ella.

-pasa- esto iba a ser malditamente aburrido.

-mi más sentido pésame Sr.- asentí con la cabeza.

-supongo que ha visto los medios-

-así es, solo quiero saber que tanta parte es verdad- pareció dudar.

-hay cosas que debemos hablar con toda la familia…necesito leerles la clausula del testamento- dijo cautelas por miedo a mi reacción, pero yo ya lo sabía: sonreí internamente por lo que se avecinaba. Casi podía ver las caras de esas ratas zarrapastrosas con sus caras de sorpresa al saberme a mi Edward Anthony Masen, presidente multimillonario de las empresas de mi abuelo.

-pues imagino que tendremos que volver a chicago-

- así es Sr. Masen-

-muy bien, esta misma noche volamos- tenía que arriesgarme, todo por el todo, claro está que no perdería para nada el gran espectáculo que darían la puta mayor u su putilla hermana, además del pelele de James.

-llama a "la familia"-rodé los ojos internamente por eso- acuerda la reunión…pero no les digas que nos hemos visto- John Jencks me era muy fiel…el único que confió en mi en aquellos años de soledad míos. – Cítalos para mañana a las seis de la tarde-

-entendido- se puso de pie y yo lo imite- si ya no requiere de mis servicios me retiro- fue un gusto volver a verle- nos estrechamos la mano, a lo que él se estremeció por mi contacto.

…

…

Estuve el resto de la tarde tratando de matar tiempo, hice mis maletas, me di un baño, prendí la tele y jugué con el mando por casi media hora buscando algo agradable que ver,…no funciono. Y mi decisión para a pagarla tuvo que ver una estúpida película de `Dracula` de bram stoker…pufff.

Tome mi Ipod, me puse los auriculares, escuche una canción de "Muse".

Paso el rato y me dirigi al aeropuerto…y diablos!...estaba lleno!...el gentío estaba de un lado a otro y me exasperaba…seria un laaaaargo viaje!

…

…

[...] nos vemos despuesito...OOHH ahora k me acuerdo...chicas...escribanme preguntas...este fin de semana escribire un capitulo especial..para responderlas...asi ke todas sus dudas procurare aclararselas si estan dentro dde mis posibilidades...[...]

…BESOS SANGRIENTOS…atte

(bruja-twili-pervert-)

[...]...**TWILIGHTTCULLEN…**


End file.
